Viktor Marchenko's computers
Viktor Marchenko has two computers in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. One can be found in his Ridit Statoin office in Golem City and the other can be found at the G.A.R.M. facility in the Swiss Alps. Golem City computer Located on the far right side in unit #400314, closest to the elevator. It has a security rating of 5 and the password is STRMSRG. RE: Sticky door From: Max To: Viktor Marchenko Thanks! I'll let you know when it's fixed. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Viktor Marchenko To: Max Subject: RE: Sticky door No trouble at all. You're a good man, Max. 6889. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Max To: Viktor Marchenko Subject: Sticky door Viktor, Roland asked me to come down and fix the door on your storage unit. Sticks, right? Probably has something to do with all the power issues lately, but I'll run diagnostics on the the keypad just in case. It might not be talking to the actuators. I'm going to need your code, though. Thanks, Max Stormsurge From: Red King To: OldBlueEye We need to discuss our original agreement for the party favors I supplied to you. Turns out it's not like moving shit through Eastern Europe - there was more trouble than I thought. Which means I'm going to have to renegotiate my original quote. Ball's in your court, but I wouldn't wait too long. There are a lot of other people who would gladly take your shit off my hands - and for double the price. So tick-tick, my friend. Tick-tock. R. UPDATE From: ENCRYPTED To: OldBlueEye Viktor, Everything is in order on this end for when you arrive, though we still need to discuss final numbers. We might have to lean on BH for reserves, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it. One other thing, Orlov is asking that you bring some of your friends along with you when you come. Four or five, whatever you can muster. See you in a few days, Roland Galla Orion Insta-Messaging Autosave From: ENCRYPTED To: OldBlueEye This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History. ------------------------------------------------------------ >'AM': Viteka. We need to talk. >'AM': Viteka >'AM': You need to think about what I said. Tell me what you think. >'AM': Viteka >'AM': . >'AM': >'AM': Viteka, you need to respond. That's an order, soldier. >'AM': OK, fine. But we can't just ignore this. >'AM': The problem's not going away until we explore all our options. >'AM': Please contact me soon. I'll be waiting. G.A.R.M. computer This computer is labelled as "OldBlueEye" and is located in Marchenko's office, overlooking Hangar 1. It has a security rating of 4. RE: From: REPLY To: OldBlueEye Your message could not be delivered. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: OldBlueEye To: AlisaM Subject: Lastochka,"Lastochka" means "swallow" (bird) in Russian. Here it is probably used as a term of endearment (similar to "honey" or "pumpkin"), or it could be a nickname Viktor gave to his wife. Why would you tell me this now? What possible reason might you have? Do you wish me to stop or are you just sickened by the taste of your own guilt? It matters not. I exhausted myself, raging through all that might have been but, even if it's true, how could I let her see me now? You know what I've done. I may blame others for re-forging the man inside but the rest is my own doing, regardless of any doubt. Even this ending is my own choice. You and any others simply allowed me to become the monster I needed to be. Yet if I cannot forgive you, perhaps I might still understand. I know well the cancerous pain that comes with failure, and failing to keep safe that which is most important to us brings the worst pain of all. Be at peace, Lastochka. It's clear to me now that the death or rebirth of what I held dear simply reinforces my goal. I've always tried to hold firm to my convictions for the sake of everyone, from Dultsev in Lukyanivska until the very end we hold before us now. The people have always some champion whom they set over them and nurse into greatness... This and no other is the root from which a tyrant springs; when he first appears he is a protector. From where I have gone there is no coming back. I think I've always known that. I need to go. Your Viteka. Trouble's coming From: Elanus Caeruleus To: OldBlueEye Trouble coming. ETA 4 hrs. Be ready. Operation Update From: ENCRYPTED To: ENCRYPTED Approaching target coordinates 24°57'N 55°20'E. Meteorological data indicates high pressure system approaching rapidly. Anticipate increased strong winds, possible sand-storm. Will provide operational advantage. Gold masks will hopefully help with visibility... color notwithstanding. All signs indicate that no parties suspect ambush. Will keep advised. --A Notes Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers